


Booze and Cigarettes

by BlastHardcheese



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Gen, General Debauchery, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastHardcheese/pseuds/BlastHardcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven gets everyone to play Never Have I Ever and they all get drunk while learning more about their fellow teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booze and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a kink meme prompt a long long time ago that specifically requested them playing NHIE. So there.

Charles was sitting on the floor of his kitchen doing shots at the behest of _children_. In a matter of minutes he had gone from a quiet fireside chat with Erik to tossing back shots of bourbon--which was fairly jarring, to say the least--when they had been deemed not drunk enough to participate in Raven’s “team building exercises”. She was very insistent that they really were important exercises as she grabbed them both by the hands and dragged them to the kitchen. Charles remained skeptical. 

He and Erik took another shot.

“Okay, I think you’re ready,” Alex said with a laugh. “Let’s go.”

“So, what are we doing exactly?” Erik looked around the circle of people, furrowing his brow.

Raven handed them each a glass and plopped back down next to Hank. “It’s a drinking game,” Charles opened his mouth but she preempted his protest “ _And_ , it should let us get to know each other better. Now, do I need to go over the rules for Never Have I Ever?”

Charles groaned a little bit. He had played this game on occasion in his university years, and he couldn’t say it hadn’t been educational or fun. He knew Erik would have no idea what the game consisted of so he raised a finger. “A brief refresher, please.” His head was already starting to fog up.

“Okay,” Raven smiled and proceeded to demonstrate along with her explanation. “You put up all your fingers like this, then we go around the circle and each person says ‘Never have I ever’ and then say something you’ve never done. It can be anything. If you have done what they said, then you put down a finger and take a drink. If not, you’re fine, don’t do anything. Is everyone ready?” Everyone around the circle nodded. “All right, Alex, you go first?” 

Alex grinned. “Okay. Huh. Never have I ever…been to a bar.”

“I see, we’re starting off with a lame one then?” Raven chided, putting down a finger and picking up her glass. Hank was the only one who didn’t have to drink. When Charles held the glass up to his lips the overwhelming smell of cheap alcohol hit him, making it impossible to take a full drink. 

“Who made these?” He screwed up his face as he asked, barely able to force down his mouthful without making a scene. 

Raven cast him an exasperated glance. “I did.”

“What, did you put a little bit of soda in the whiskey?” He held his cup far away from his face as if it were toxic sludge.

“Ha ha,” she replied. “Now be quiet, it’s Sean’s turn.” 

“Never have I ever been to a strip club.” Charles had to put another finger down, along with Erik, Raven, and Alex. The second sip wasn’t as bad as the first, but it still crinkled his nose. 

“My turn?” Hank asked, a bit nervous. His cheeks were slightly red which made Charles wonder how long they had been into the liquor cabinet before he had arrived. “Uh, well. Never have I ever smoked marijuana.” Sean snorted a laugh as everyone but Hank put down a finger and took another drink. 

“Never have I ever tried to pick a girl up at a bar and failed,” Raven said, pointedly at Charles who was the only one who had to drink.

“Now that’s not fair.” Raven grinned at him as he complained. “Never have I ever woken the neighbors while having sex,” he retorted, which resulted in Raven, Alex, and Sean putting down fingers and drinking. She made a face at him before taking her drink.

“Okay,” Erik pondered while biting his lip, “Never have I ever had sex in public.”  
Charles realized Raven had put a finger down. “When was this?” he asked hesitantly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she said, sticking her tongue out and taking a drink. “Hey, Alex, do you have a light?” She had produced a pack of cigarettes out of thin air. Alex tossed her a lighter as she extended the pack and shook it temptingly, “Anyone want one?” Against his better judgment, Charles reached forward along with the rest of the circle. Raven held up the lighter for them as they all leaned toward the flame simultaneously.

Alex leaned back, taking a puff before coming forth with “Never have I ever been a huge nerd.” He was obviously just trying to get Hank in the game, but Charles, in all honesty, had to put a finger down too. His head was really starting to spin what with all that liquor and now the added nicotine. 

“Never have I ever made out with someone in this room,” Sean had a smug look on his face, no doubt knowing he was calling out Raven and Hank. Charles had become slightly panicked though, knowing he had to put down a finger and take a drink. Everyone else would probably assume it was Raven, but she would know the truth. Why was he being so truthful anyway? It was just a stupid game. He took a drink as unobtrusively as possible. Raven was too busy making a show of taking her own drink, along with Hank and, surprisingly, Alex, so she hopefully hadn’t seen. Sean muttered something about feeling left out. From the corner of his eye Charles saw Erik take a similarly small, nonchalant drink, which made him smile a bit.

Hank looked over at Alex, “Never have I ever nearly killed someone by hula-hooping.” Alex smirked and put down one hand, holding up his remaining five fingers.

“Never have I ever gone down on someone.” Hank gave Raven a disbelieving look as she said it, to which she replied, “Yeah, really.” Charles, Erik, Alex, and Sean all put fingers down. 

“If I lose this game I’m going to be embarrassed for the lot of you,” Charles then paused a moment, trying to think of something good. “Never have I ever been arrested.” Erik, Alex, and Hank all took drinks. 

“Hank, you? Arrested?” Sean looked honestly stunned.

“We put a cow in the President’s office my sophomore year. Up four flights of stairs. It couldn’t get back down and they had to be take it out with a crane. Yeah, he called the cops,” Hank explained while giggling slightly.

“I’m impressed,” Alex admitted, giving Hank a little round of applause.

Raven patted Hank on the back lovingly. “Okay, Erik, your turn.”

 _Come on, don’t let me lose._ Charles thought at Erik. “Never have I ever used my powers to help me masturbate.” Erik could hardly say it without chuckling a bit. 

“Judas,” Charles muttered under his breath as he, Hank, and Raven all had to take drinks. Erik smiled and swatted him on the knee. Charles blew smoke in his face.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone whose name I did not know,” Alex offered. Hank and Erik both took drinks. Charles gave Erik a look and he shrugged. Meanwhile, Sean and Alex were both looking even more impressed with Hank. 

Alex grinned, “You aren’t such a square after all, are you McCoy?” Hank shrugged slightly. 

Sean took one last long drag on his cigarette before putting it into an empty bottle and lighting another one. “Never have I ever, uhm, had a threesome.” Raven, Charles, and Erik all put down fingers. The other boys gaped at them. None of these incidents were related. Charles shook his head vigorously. Raven was laughing loudly as she took a drink and held up her remaining two fingers.

“Wow. Well, never have I ever had sex with a guy?” Hank posed lamely. There was no getting around this one. Charles put down his last finger and took a drink. Raven, Erik, and Alex all drank too. Alex had two fingers still up, Sean had six, Hank had five, and Raven and Erik each had one.

"Oh man, I lost? How did I come in behind Hank?" Sean hid his face in his hands utterly devastated.

Raven burst out in applause. “You won!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Charles. “Wait,” she pulled back, holding him at arms length, “you had sex with a man?”

“Let’s not talk about it. Besides, doesn’t putting all my fingers down make me the loser?” he asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

Erik took a sly drag on his cigarette, “I suppose it depends on how you look at it.” Charles really wanted to lean back into Erik affectionately, but he wasn’t quite drunk enough to do that in front of the others.

However, four shots, six cigarettes, and the rest of his poorly made mixed drink later, Charles found himself sloppily sliding his tongue into Erik’s mouth. Before this had devolved into utter lunacy, they had all had a really nice discussion concerning their hopes and fears in regards to the new team they had formed. Sean was nervous about being useful, afraid he wouldn’t be able to think on his feet. Alex was still a little worried about controlling his powers, but they all encouraged him and gave him more alcohol, which was bound to help. Hank was hopeful that by the time they had to face Shaw he would have figured out how to normalize his and Raven’s mutations so when it came time to live as outed mutants, they wouldn’t have to worry about physically looking different. Raven was confident everything would go well, but seemed a bit more reluctant about Hank’s obsession with looking normal. Charles was also confident that society would accept them after they helped save the world. Erik obviously kept himself from saying anything too strong, but he still managed to make everyone a bit uneasy when declaring there was no way society would ever accept them and they’d be feared all their lives. Luckily everyone had been nervously sipping their drinks throughout the whole conversation and were fairly shitfaced now. Sean launched into a mostly coherent story about scaring his next door neighbors that never really arrived at a point, but did lighten the mood again. But what started out as a few light hearted stories had quickly descended into debauchery.

Raven had dared him to make out with Erik, probably in retribution for ruining her fun when he had pointed out that spin the bottle was no good, seeing as how the male to female ratio was so disparate. She and Erik had already convinced the drunker members of the group to put on a few of her skirts and dresses. Charles wasn’t exactly sure how that was team building, but Alex was in a very nice, mod skirt and a brassiere while Sean had donned a posh, flowery frock and neither one of them really seemed to mind. Truth or Dare had been started by Alex who had dared Hank to prank phone call Moira. Charles was going to get an earful tomorrow after that disaster. Then came the skirts. Raven had brought down all the bedding in the house when she went to fetch her clothes, declaring a sleepover was in order as well as a few rounds of tequila shots.

To be honest, he wasn’t even sure they were still playing the game by the time they started kissing. Raven was now occupied with putting eye shadow and lipstick on Hank. Sean and Alex were lying on their backs kicking their feet in the air pretending to be flipped over turtles. Charles could see their underwear. 

“I’d say we’ve all had enough team building for one night,” he sighed, standing up. He hadn’t quite realized how incapacitated he was until that moment. He picked up some of the assorted bedding and fashioned a plump nest against a cupboard. Then he gracelessly half stumbled, half fell into the blankets. Erik was standing over him looking concerned, a cigarette in one hand and the mostly empty bottle of tequila in the other. He was very picturesque. 

“Erik? Erik listen. _I am very drunk._ ” 

And that was the last thing Charles remembered.

+++

The next morning he started awake to the sound of Moira exclaiming. He immediately grabbed his head, which was suddenly throbbing.

“What’s going on?” she demanded, her eyes sweeping across his ransacked kitchen. Charles looked around. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. When had that happened?

“We were just, um,” he stuttered. What was on his hand? Make up? Had Raven got to all of them with her cosmetics? Moira looked at him with her eyebrows raised, waiting for him to continue. “Doing some team building exercises and they seemed to have gotten away from us.” He glanced around the room and it really couldn’t have been worse. Erik, who was also mysteriously without a shirt, was still fast asleep next to Charles. Hank and Raven, who both looked scantily clad, were asleep in the middle of the floor next to two completely empty bottles of liquor, one filled with at least three and a half packs of cigarette butts. Someone had crudely drawn a penis on Hank’s face. Sean was still wearing the dress but sleeping with his bum in the air like a small child. Alex was in his skirt and bra lying in a pile of empty milk bottles with too much rouge on his cheeks. The room smelled strongly of cigarettes and whiskey. He could only guess what Moira was thinking. Probably something along the lines of a drunken cross-dressing orgy.

“Well did the exercises work?” She asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Charles responded, smiling slightly. “Yes, I think they did.”


End file.
